Journey Through Heaven
by This is the Day
Summary: My take on what happens after the Season 5 finale. Warning: Major Character Death. Who lives and who dies in Meredith's elevator/ hospital heaven. How does the staff of SGH deal with this loss? What happens to the decease? I stink at summaries. PLS R&R!
1. Elevator Love Letter

Elevator Love Letter

George slowly started drifting backwards, disappearing in the artificial lights of the hospital. He smiled at her and disappeared. Izzie was lost. Where did George go? She was about to run after him, and then she saw him. He was coming closer, drifting, floating toward her. Denny. She heard him speak.

"He's died," Denny spoke "got hit by a bus trying to push a woman out of the way."

"Oh my god." Izzie choked out. George, her George died.

"You have a choice" He spoke

"I signed a DNR, I don't have a choice." She replied masked in fear and hope.

"You do, stay on the elevator or get off."

"I can't go through it anymore Denny, I can't do it."

"I know. Think about it though."

"Denny I'm done."

"You sure?"

"You'll be with me?"

"Every step of the way."

"Yes. I'm sure. I love you Denny."

"I love you too."

Denny started fading too. Quicker and quicker he started to disappear. Izzie ran, not knowing where she was going. Her feet carried her around the all to familiar hospital. Her feet were taking her to his room. What would she find there?

"Wow, listen woman, I just got this new heart and I really would like to keep this one so please stop looking so heart stopping gorgeous." He said with a smile.

"We get a do- over." She whispered to herself.

"We get a do- over." He replied

Izzie and Denny lied in the hospital bed, smiling and holding each other. Just how it was supposed to be. They were together and that's all that really mattered.


	2. Tears in Heaven

Tears in Heaven

Izzie jogged down the stairs of her new home about to make breakfast, then she felt it. She was all of a sudden in a graveyard; it was the worst cloudy, cold day Seattle had seen. People were sitting as the minister read a wonderfully written eulogy about Izzie. Going on how wonderful she was as a friend, and how she truly cared for her patients, blah blah blah.

Izzie didn't want to hear any of it; she walked around and looked at who was there. Owen was holding a sobbing Christina; the Chief was staring straight ahead not letting any tears drop, Dr. Bailey was crying and looked visibly upset over the death of one of her babies. Meredith and Derek were both holding tears slide down their cheeks as the stared at the headstone. She saw Alex. Poor Alex, sitting upfront sobbing his heart out. After everyone had left Alex stood staring down at the gravestone that read _Dr. Isobel Stevens Karev A beloved doctor, wife, and friend_ as she started walking toward Alex she heard his terrible heart wrenching sobbing. Izzie went and placed a hand on his shoulder, not knowing if it would help or not. The rain lightened and the clouds began to clear. He looked up to the sky and started to cry even harder. "I'm here," she whispered. Everything was fading Alex was blurring and the scene started to slip away. She returned back to her kitchen in tears.

Denny bounced down the stairs of their new home, happy that the big man let them have it, when he found Izzie. He knew what was happening. She had seen it; we all see it, so did he. "Izzie" he whispered.

"What did I do?"

"Iz... I know this is hard."

"Yeah, but I left him, he's all alone. Why did I die?

"Iz, you chose the right path. You want to know what would've happened?

"What?"

Denny held her hand as the scene changed around them. They were in a hospital and Izzie was hooked up to different machines, and Alex was crying asking himself "Why? Why did I have to let her live? She didn't want this. This was the one thing she asked and I couldn't do it." Alex stared to cry even harder. The scene faded back and they were back in their kitchen.

"You would've been like that for a whole year before you died." Denny whispered.

"I remember there was a dream, I had a dream about you after you died. You told me that everything would be ok. I need to do that for Alex."

"Ok." He replied.


	3. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Dreaming with a Broken Heart

She was walking down the isle in her wedding dress toward Alex, he had this confused look. No one was in any of the pews and the church was empty accept for the two of them. Once Izzie noticed what was going on she sprinted down the isle running into Alex's arms. He was crying, and holding her like nothing else. "You're hear" He choked out. "You're really here."

"Alex, I don't know how long I have,"

"Izz..."

"No, Alex let me talk. I'm gone. I know it's difficult and it's gonna hurt like hell, but life would've been hell if I stayed alive. I would've been a vegetable and you would've kicked yourself for the rest of your life. Alex Karev I love you more than anything, you are an amazing man, and I know you'll be a great doctor..."

"Iz, it's all my..."

"NO. Alex it is not your fault that I died. It's no one's fault. Now listen ok? There is NOTHING you could've done. Nothing. Now you have to go be the future of Seattle Grace and be the best damn surgeon ever. You can't be too sad about me, and you will eventually need to move on. Alex, I get a sneak peek at things up there and you will be fine. OK? Everything is ok. I'm ok. There is no sickness and no cancer in heaven. I'm ok. You'll be ok. We're all going to be ok."

"Izzie, I love you."

"Me too Alex. I love you too."

They kissed and held each other until the scene started to change around them. Izzie got up and walked away to Denny who was waiting on the other side. Alex yelled out, "Take care of her." Before fading into the background.

Izzie stripped out of her wedding dress and threw on some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt before going downstairs. She walked into the living room only to find Denny lying there staring at the screen. He was watching something, sitting there completely memorized by this cute adorable blonde baby on the Tv screen? She walked up to the couch and asked:

"Who is that cutie?"

"You." he replied bluntly.

"Oh so now we can watch embarrassing past memories? Not fair! I want some of you!"

"Haha! You think this is embarrassing wait till we get to your fist day of school!"

"Denny Duquette! You are terrible! Why I decided to stay with you is a mystery."

"It's because you dig dead hot guys."

"Ohh caught me there. Now let's fast forward to see your first day!"

Izzie and Denny joked about what happened in the past and what will happen all night until they both fell fast asleep. They were together forever, and this time death couldn't get between them. Nope, not ever. Cause believe it or not, death brought them together and that's how it'll stay. Izzie and Denny forever.


	4. Author's Note

Hello! Quick authors note! First can I just say THANK YOU for all of the people who subscribed, favorite, and review my stories!

I do have plans to continue with some of my fanfiction stories. It will be somewhere off in the distance though…. Midterms next week

Anyways I really do feed off of the energy I receive when people review and subscribe to my stories. I would really appreciate some reviews to see who is interested in seeing some of these stories continued. So please review if you want to see the stories continue… they're what keep me going! Below are my statuses on my stories as well as future fics I have bouncing around in my head.

Finding home chapter 3 almost completed… waiting for inspiration to strike and time to upload.

Grieving and dreaming complete. Unless of course a giant mass of people want me to go further…

Plans complete but thinking about a sequel. I really don't know… let me know what you think.

Journey through heaven complete but can easily be turned into a series if there is enough interest.

Planning to write a…

Dear John: what happens to savannah after breaking john's heart? Can she forgive her self? What happens when he returns home for good… and injured?

Cristina/ Owen: what happens when Owen has to go back to war? Will he keep his promise to Christina to come back home? Can Cristina handle being away from Owen?


End file.
